Jovan Erotica II
by tarskeewee
Summary: Short story of what happened after the KCM breaks in to Evangelines place. Scene takes place the next morning after she spent the night in the apartment NC17


Jovan Erotica II

Evangeline closed her eyes. Lying in bed she tried to force herself back to sleep. She missed him so much. The only time she was able to have him to herself was in her dreams.

In her dreams he loved her and her alone.  
In her dreams he told her how deep his feelings were for her.  
In her dreams she was free to be herself with him without fear of being hurt.  
In her dreams there was no Natalie or Caitlyn.  
In her dreams she was too him what he has always been to her. EVERYTHING

Sitting up in bed she looked at her ransacked apartment. He'd offered for her to stay with him but she couldn't accept. She knew that her need for him was too strong now.

Turning to get out of bed she saw her phone blinking. Opening it she retrieved her voice mail

MESSAGE ONE – Hey Vange….it's Layla. Just called to let you know I'm okay. I'll check in later today. Boss man is taking me to breakfast. Bye!

Evangeline closed the phone and rose from the bed.  
She would take a shower. What she needed was the opportunity to wash away her pain. A hot shower always helped.

Five minutes into the shower she heard the frantic sound of someone repeatedly ringing her door bell. Soak and wet she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self rushing to the door. She had to be careful not to cut her foot on all the smashed glass in her living room.

"Who is it?" she asked fearful  
"It's John open up!" he said frantically

She opened the door concerned "John, What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he snapped angrily walking into her apartment

Evangeline tightened the grip on her towel and looked at him confused by his anger

"Why the hell would you spend the night here…when the killer was just here?"

She stood there in shock.

John took note of her standing in front of him wet from the shower. The water glistening in tiny bubbles on her body. Her hair lay wet wavy falling on her shoulders. Her face was fresh without a hint of makeup. She was beautiful and vulnerable and it made him want to reach for her so badly.

Evangeline saw the way John looked at her and her cheeks flushed. She looked down at herself and realized she stood before him naked except for the towel. Holding the towel tighter she found her voice.

"John I'm fine you have a policeman with me at all times. Do you think the killer would be crazy enough to come back here?"

John couldn't speak. He watched her mouth move and resisted the urge to put his fingers on her lips.

Evangeline stood there trying to break the tense moment between them. He just kept looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"John?" she said concerned "Are you okay?" she asked after the silence became to much for her.

"Evangeline, I'm sorry this KC stuff has me crazy. I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said closing the gap between them.

He stood only a few inches from her and looked into her face. "If something happened again I would never forgive myself" he said moving a loose strand that hung in her face

She weakened at that brief touch and inhaled his cologne. His scent made her dizzy and she blinked several times to fight the desire that swirled around her.

"I I I should get dressed" she said looking into his eyes and seeing what he wanted from her.

John moved his hand to her shoulder and smoothed the water droplets that rested there. He traced her arm to her hand that tightly gripped the front of her towel. He never stopped looking in her eyes as he did so.

Evangeline's hand began to tremble slightly and she bit her lower lip nervously. She felt his hand clasp hers and she tightened her hold on the knot she'd gathered by squeezing the front of towel shut. John rubbed out the tightness of her grip and she allowed him to remove her hand. The towel immediately fell to her feet.

Evangeline saw him lower his eyes and look at her body. She stood before him completely exposed. She trembled under the passion she saw when he finally looked back in her eyes

"You're beautiful" he said hoarsely taking her hand.  
"John" she said weakly  
"Yes" he said staring at her  
"I don't know if..." she started

He pulled her hand to his face and took her finger into his mouth.   
Evangeline felt the hairs on her neck stand up and shivered slightly.

She pulled her finger out of his mouth and before she knew it she took a step to him.

The corner of his lip curled slightly into an knowing smile. He knew he had her. She knew he knew and didn't care. His cologne lifted her and she actually felt as if she floated into his arms.

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. His tongue was hot and his kiss was feverish. He took her left hand and folded it behind her pinning her naked wet body to him. He took his other hand and grabbed her wet hair and pulled it gently so his kiss could move to her chin and then her neck.

Evangeline felt his hold on her and could do nothing but succumb to it. She kept her eyes closed and fought the urge to beg him for more.

He released her hair and arm and picked her up. As he carried her to her bedroom he kicked debris out of his way. She laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to take her to her room.

He lowered her to the bed gently and she opened her eyes to see him standing over her. He pulled off his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. She eased further up the bed away from him. She wanted him so bad that every nerve in her body was on fire. Yet she was terrified of what came after the explosion of passion and lust that had control of them in this moment. She was afraid of what happened to her when she gave into it and he still left her.

John saw the pain and passion on her face. He knew he should hold back. He wanted to stop….but his need for her was so intense that his body responded differently. He unbuckled his pants and stepped out of it. 

He climbed on the bed and pulled her back to him.  
Evangeline laid back never taking her eyes off of him. He took his hand and ran it across her glistening wet body, she moaned for the first time and felt her eyes roll into her head. "God please help me" she thought.

Then she felt his lips on her breast. He opened his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. She griped the sheets with both hands and forced the passion that rose in her throat to be silent.

He started using his tongue on her body. He ran his tongue over her body even taken her toes in his mouth. She never opened her eyes. She squeezed them tighter and kept repeating her prayer.

He parted her legs. He lowered his face between them and used his tongue in ways that had her thrashing in front of him. He raised his eyes and watched her fight against her urges and smiled. He wouldn't let her go.

Evangeline let go of her desire and felt John release her and ease up to her. He licked her stomach and then her breast. She lay there still trembling from the orgasm he forced from her.

She opened her eyes when she felt his gaze on her. She opened her mouth to say something and he forced his tongue in. She tasted herself on him. He lifted her thighs and glided into her. And she reached for him as he entered her. He pinned both her hands to the bed while he forced her to match his rhythm. She locked her legs around waist and held onto him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. They remained locked in this dance until they exhausted each other. When it was done he fell on top of her panting in her ear. He finally released the hold he had on her and she rubbed his back. She lowered her legs slowly and felt him ease out of her. He rolled over next to her and they both stared at the ceiling. Without saying anything she rose from the bed and headed to the shower.

John watched her go in the bathroom and he wanted to tell her. His need for her was deeper than passion or lust it was LOVE.

He looked back at the ceiling. How did they end up back here?

Evangeline stepped into the bathroom and pressed her back against the wall out of his view. She covered herself with her arms.

She wanted to tell him that she needed him.

That passion and lust is not why she gave herself to him. She wanted him to know more about her love for him. How did they end up here again? She thought. She looked in the mirror at her reflection and let the tears go.


End file.
